


Daddycest

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Crack, Drabble, Freudian Elements, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Penis Envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is confused, Dean is cagey and Sam is taking off his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddycest

**Dean:** Thanks so much for coming on this hunt with us, Dad. It means a lot that you are trying to get along with Sammy. Even if you don’t always agree, I think that—

**John:** Please, please, stop with the exposition and just get this door open. If they catch us sneaking away from the party, we will have a hard time talking our way out of it.

**Dean:** Oh, don’t worry about that. Sam is the best at distractions. There was this one time in Alabama when he took off his…you know what, you don’t need to hear that story. The point is, he’ll be sneaking around to meet us out back by this time, with no one the wiser.

**John:** Yeah, then what are those footsteps coming from the hall?

**Dean:** Damn it!  Maybe they’ll turn….

…

**John:** ….no. They’re heading right for us. Damn it!

**Dean:** Quick! Make out!

**John:** Whammmhhfmth?!?

 

**Sam:** Well, that went really well. I slipped out easy, so I decided to come help you guys….Dad? Dean? What are you…?

**John:** Good question. Dean?

**Dean:** What? It’s like the go-to excuse for being where you’re not supposed to be.

**John:** You do this a lot?

**Dean:** Oh, sure, all the time.

**John:** With whom, exactly?

…

**Dean:** Hey Sammy, what did you use for a distraction?

**John:** Nice redirection.

**Sam:** Remember that thing where I take off my…

**Dean:** Ah, so not a safer subject.

**Sam:** Oh. Yeah. Um. You guys get the door?

**John:** Will somebody tell me what is going on here?  I thought you guys worked by yourselves. But if you are, WHO IS DEAN MAKING OUT WITH?!?

**Sam:** You, from what I can see. Oh, is that some kind of Freudian thing, Dean?  Cause if it’s penis envy, I promise that yours is enough for—

**Dean:** Hey look! I got the door open! Let’s go kill some bad guys, huh?

**John:** This is so not over.


End file.
